Well, I'll Be!
by I. W. Cullen
Summary: Just a one shot about Jasper reflecting on meeting Alice, and how he felt and how desperate he was for her and why she is perfect for him. Not perfectly cannon read for fun, not for fact checking please?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this just came to me. I was thinking random thoughts as I was driving......

I do not own anything, except the ink of my own tattoos! (But I love the twilight characters thank you S.M.)

Jasper POV

I did not know where to turn. Somehow I found myself a vampire and years later after so many battles won, so many kills, so much death I do not know what to do. I fled with Peter and Charlotte, Maria was not going to be happy, but she would replace me eventually. But I had to get away again.

I have enjoyed roaming with Peter and Charlotte, I even consider them friends, and I think they do me as well, but as I told them, I can't be around them. I am finding it difficult to face my victims when I have to feed, let alone feeling the horror, fear and pain from their kills.

So I bid them farewell and found myself walking into a bar cafe when I smelled it, another of our kind.

I saw her jump off a barstool and come towards me. As I braced for the attack I paused, I could not feel the rage, or anger that comes with an attacking vampire, my senses were working perfectly, I could feel the human emotion coming from all around me, and the vampire woman coming at me, I felt....... Love..... and some trepidation. She walked up to me not at all on guard and said "You sure have kept me waiting a long time!" I was so stunned, all I could think to reply was "Sorry Ma'am".

She giggled And called me by name and introduced herself. "I'm Alice! Let's go out back so I can explain?" I followed her out into the rainy night to the back of the club under an awning, the delivery door.

She gave me her history, and told me how she got visions of the future, and the first thing she saw when she came out of the change was my face and our meeting here. She went on to tell me how we were going to fall in love and were destined to be soul mates.

Years later looking back a that meeting. How Alice saved my soul, gave me life, I am amazed how easily I went along with her, she was certifiable, at least the things she was telling me were crazy. But how could I resist? The joy and peace she radiated was like medicine to me, sweeter than any blood. I needed her, she was the answer to my life. And when she dropped the bombshell we would join a coven of vampires with a diet of animal blood?

I was doubtful at first, but Alice told me "No, It's true, I have tried it! Once I saw them I switched to animals. I have eaten nothing but deer since last month, they taste as bad as they smell, but it does work to cut down on the burning, and the blood lust, you saw for yourself, I was in a room full of people. I could survive! It did not matter how bad it tasted, if I could live alongside her and not ever again have to experience the terror and pain of the ones I fed upon?

As I adjusted to what she was telling me, it was then that I realized I had stopped seeing her as a vampire, and had started to look at her, I mean really look at her. She was beautiful. I had seen countless female vampires, and none compared to her favorable, they may as well have been men for all the attention I paid them, but Alice? After her explanation, I started to tell her my story, but she hushed me. "I already know ALL about you Mr. Whitlock! Psychic remember?" She phrased it like she was scolding me, but the playful lilt in her voice told me she knew all she needed to know, and the love I felt coming from her, was for real. So I sent her my love back at her.

How could I not? But that is Alice. To know her is to love her. How I ever managed to be so lucky as to have her, or ever did anything to deserve her I do not know. It was easy to accept the crazy things she was telling me. I decided in an instant that even if these visions were false and she was just making it up to get me to go with her, I did not care. It made no difference, I would follow her forever, or for as long as she would have me.

The End!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am borrowing these characters, I do not own them etc.... So I wrote this as a one shot, but one reader jasperaliceluver did a story alert, so I got to thinking, and decided to write another chapter, and delve a little deeper into my obsession with Alice. I love her character, for many reasons, so the words I give Jasper are from the heart, just not his....... **

Jasper POV

It was starting again, as it often did. At first it was friendly enough, just gentle teasing but invariably someone said something hurtful, and I could feel Alice's pain.

You see, we have all just returned from one of Alice's new fall collection shopping sprees. She has to get everyone ready for another year of school. This year it is a new school this time in upstate New York.

About 30 years have passed since Bella Joined our family, and you think by now she would be over her aversion to shopping. She loves Alice, almost as much as I do but she grumbles every time Alice wants to play dress up, or shop. Today is no different, but for some reason Rosalie is also piling on today. Rose is usually her co-conspirator, but had plans with Emmett today that Alice canceled so she was in a bit of a foul mood all day. Edward and I went along on the shopping trip to carry bags, as 3 human women couldn't carry everything Alice buys, so we went along to avoid raising suspicions.

We arrived home and everyone else was in the living room waiting for us, for some reason they were all exempt from Alice shopping, maybe because they would wear what she picked for them without any argument unlike Bella and Rose, Alice included them because if she just bought stuff they would always find something to complain about, and this bothered Alice. So she probably did this to avoid the grief, plus she loved sharing her love of clothes, so there you have it.

The words I was waiting for finally burst from Rosalie's lips with such venom even I was taken aback.

"ARRRGGHHH! You are such an annoying pixie! Jasper, how do you put up with her!?!"

I could feel it from Alice, her hurt, and worry. She knew I was hers forever, but everyone has insecurities, so I decided to put into words and silence any doubt in anyone's mind how I felt about my Alice.

"If everyone would like to take a seat I will tell you." Everyone sat down, as I took a second to figure out how to express how I felt about Alice. I can feel emotions, make others feel them, and believe me I know emotions. But how to express them in words, pale frail words? Not so easy.

I began, "One of the few vivid memories I have from when I was a human was one time camped on the shore of the Gulf of Mexico, in Texas. I rose early and walked to the beach to watch the sun rise. It was one of those days where there are light clouds that go on forever. When the sun hit the clouds, for as far as the eye could see was color, and beauty. It was one of those perfect sunrises that makes you believe in God, the beauty of it is just breath taking. Yet when I look at Alice sitting there I know that had she been there, I would not have even noticed the sunrise that morning, it would have paled beside her outer and inner light...."

I was going to finish that sentence, but I found myself on the ground being kissed all over my face Alice was sobbing, and between sobs, was kissing and saying "I love you, you're so sweet I love you, you're so sweet I love you, you're so sweet I love you, you're so sweet I love you, you're so sweet!" I found myself being dragged out of the house off into the woods amid everyone's fading laughter. But they knew, but more importantly I knew they all felt the same way about her as I did. And when she calms down a bit I am going to remind her of that, and finish my sentence by reminding them all of that too!

The End!


End file.
